Lucky
by Miss Hermione Granger 1995
Summary: "I turned to see my best friend running after me. His dark hair was messier than usual and his emerald eyes were fixed on mine. Was it weird that I noticed these things about him?" - Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok everyone, I have not forgotten any of my stories. I'm having writer's block with "Prophecies" at the moment and if you read the author's note at the beginning of that story, you will know the reason I have dropped other projects. I just wanted to write this one because it has been in my mid for ages but I kept putting it off. **** But, here it is, just to show you I have not gone anywhere. I have decided on some Ron bashing, but not too much.**_

* * *

**Lucky

* * *

**

_Hermione POV:_

"Hermione!" I turned to see my best friend running after me. His dark hair was messier than usual and his emerald eyes were fixed on mine. Was it weird that I noticed these things about him?

* * *

_Harry POV:_

"Hermione!" I saw her turn and look at me. She was beautiful! Her hair had a shine to it and her brown eyes were sparkled with fresh tears. She had been fighting with Ron – again! I just wanted her to know that he will never be right for her, but that there is someone who _is _right for her.

* * *

_Ron POV:_

"Hermione!" I heard him shout in the distance. I saw them look at each other, not saying anything. I got a pain in my stomach. Was it jealousy? No way! There was no way I was in love with Hermione. Absolutely no way.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying to study for their upcoming exams. They both looked up when they heard the portrait open. Ron walked in, soaking wet and red faced. He rounded on Hermione.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked him sternly.

"You think you can just waltz right up to McGonagall and get her to believe that I cheated on my Transfiguration test? That is _not _on Granger!"

"Well, _Weasley_, it _is _on because you _did_ cheat on your Transfiguration test. I was just letting McGonagall know because she would probably figure out anyway when you got an _Outstanding_ when you clearly are only on Acceptable!" She was standing up by now, as red as Ron with fury. Harry watched his two best friends argue. If it came down to it, he would side with Hermione – he nearly always did, because she was nearly always right.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that Granger. Just because you can get Outstanding in every single test doesn't mean the rest of us can. I just wanted to outshine my brothers for a change, but no, the _Mudblood _had to go and ruin it!" He shouted the last sentence and emphasized the word "Mudblood". Hermione just looked at him, speechless and ran out of the room. Everyone in the room was looking at the fight progress, hopefully waiting for Harry to give Ron a piece of his mind.

"I can't believe you just said that Ron," Harry said.

"I can't believe I did either." Ron was awe-struck: he had just said the word he had promised himself he would never say, and it was to his best friend. Harry just looked at him, angry at the red-head's actions, upset for the bushy haired, brown-eyed girl's feelings. He decided to go with his first instinct and side with Hermione on this one. He got up from his chair and followed Hermione out the portrait hole. He soon caught up with her, heading outside. As she stepped out onto the Hogwarts grounds he shouted.

"Hermione!"

* * *

_**Ok everyone, what do you think? Please let me know in a review. The rest will be put up soon enough. When, and if, I ever get over my writer's block for "Prophecies", I will drop this project, because it can finish anywhere. Thank you :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV:

Harry stayed with me for hours. I cried for most of it, and he just sat there, arm around me, whispering reassuring words into my ear. I felt safe in his arms, under the beech tree that held so many memories. I was trying to forget about the arrogant red-head. Harry's touch cleared my mind. We hadn't spoken to each other; just tears from me, and encouragement from Harry.

"Hermione, are you ok?" We both looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Harry let go of me and stood up.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Weasley."

"Look Hermione," Ron said, completely ignoring Harry, "I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and tired. I didn't know I had said it until I heard it come out of my mouth. I know how stupid that might sound, but it's the truth. Please forgive me?" There was silence for a minute while I considered it. Should I forgive him? Did I believe what he was saying to me? Would I _ever _forgive him?

"I'm sorry Ron. But no, I don't forgive you. I've given you enough chances and you've messed up big time now. I don't think I can give you another chance. Someday, I might forgive you, just not right now." Ron didn't say anything back. He just turned around and walked back to the castle. Once he was out of ear-shot, I burst into tears again.

"It's ok Hermione, I'm here." I felt Harry's arm drape back around my waist as I fell to the ground. "You were very brave, standing up to him like that. Just shows you have the Gryffindor in you to stand up to your friends." I looked up to see him smiling at me. I gave him a weak smile back.

"You're my best friend Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you." I hugged him tightly and let a few tears fall onto his jumper. As I released him, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I'm being silly. There's no need for me to cry over him, right?" He gave me another smile and laughed.

"That's right Hermione. No need to cry over him. He's out of our lives for now. I just don't think we'll be welcomed to the Burrow for another while." We both laughed and continued talking as if nothing had happened. After a few minutes, the laughter died away and we looked at each other.

* * *

Ron's POV:

I watched them from the Entrance Hall. They were laughing – probably at me – and looking at each other so intensely I could feel the electricity. She touched his leg and a pang of jealousy hit me. They had stopped laughing by now; infact they had stopped talking. They were just staring at each other. Next thing I know, Harry is leaning towards her.

* * *

Harry's POV:

I looked at her dark brown eyes and I knew it was the moment I had been waiting for. Five years was a long enough wait for me, and she needed to know before it was too late. I leaned slightly towards her and waited for a reaction. She closed her eyes so I leaned in closer.

"Harry," she whispered, which made me retreat back. She opened her eyes and looked at me again. "I can't Harry. I'm sorry."

"Look Hermione, it's been five years; five _long _years. I've been waiting for this since I met you. Please, give me one good reason why you can't! I love you, and that will never change no matter what you say!" She just looked at me, obviously speechless. And that's what made me love her even more.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

What do you say to someone who has just professed their love for you? Even worse, what do you tell your _best friend_ when they say they love you? Nothing. That's right, nothing. You just sit there and stare into their bright green eyes and think about how you wish you had the courage to say it back to them. He was looking at me, waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"I knew it. I'm sorry, I'll leave now." He got up and turned away from me. He started walking back towards the castle. I jumped up and ran after him. I grabbed his hand, turned him around to face me and kissed him. After a few seconds, he started kissing me back. As I backed away from him he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are so stupid," I said as I pulled away again and looked at him. "You don't realise how stupid you are for thinking that I didn't love you. You are stupid for not telling me you loved me after all this time. You are stupid for not kissing me when you had the chance. You are stupid for letting me think that you didn't want me and that maybe I should turn to Ron and fall in love with him!" I hit his arm on the last sentence. He started making shushing sounds and pulled me into his strong, comforting arms.

"You don't realise how lucky I am to realise that I have been in love with you for five years. You're right, I am stupid. I should have told you in first year when the feelings started, or in second year when I thought I was going to lose you, or again in third year when we were alone while rescuing Sirius, or last year. Last year should have been the year. I had plenty of opportunities, when we were in the library without Ron, when you helped me all throughout the tournament, when you were the only one that believed me when everyone was against me, and when I thought of asking you to the Yule Ball." He sighed. "I should have acted then. I shouldn't have let Viktor ask you first. I shouldn't have wasted my time trying to ask Cho, when I could have been trying to ask _you._ I love you Hermione Granger and I will never change my mind until you accept that. So what I want to know now is," he got down on one knee which shocked me a bit. "Hermione Granger, will you…"

"Stop there Harry! We're fifteen! What do you think you're doing? Getting down on one knee just five minutes after we profess our love for one another? Seriously?"

"Hermione, chill. I was going to ask you if you would be my girlfriend. But since you ruined the moment I'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

* * *

Harry's POV:

I stood up and grabbed her hand. I pulled her close to me and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" She squealed with delight and threw her arms around my neck. We walked back to the castle, hand in hand. As we approached the Fat Lady on the seventh floor, Hermione turned to me. "Harry, I think we should keep this quiet. Just for a while. I don't want everyone to think I'm some sort of backstabber, you know, fighting with Ron and then start dating his best friend two hours later? I love you and all - trust me I do - but I'm just not ready to tell that to the world. I'm most certainly not ready to be hated by every single girl in Hogwarts. Just, let's take things slow from here." She let go of my hand and gave me a small kiss on the lips before saying the password and crawling through the portrait hole. I followed her through and looked around the common room. She was gathering up her books from the table beside the fire. She walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories without looking at me. As I walked up to my dorm, I couldn't stop smiling. I only stopped when I saw Ron getting into his too-small maroon pajamas.

* * *

Ron's POV:

"Harry, look, I don't want _us _to fall out over this. You're my best mate, you were my very first friend and I owe you for being there when I wasn't there for you. I know you probably chose Granger because she has _always_ been there for you when I haven't. So, do you think that we can still be mates?" I had seen him kissing Granger down by the tree. I knew I should be mad at him, but I need him to be my friend if I was ever going to survive in this place. It took him a bit to answer, because he was obviously finding the best way to accept my offer.

"I'm sorry Ron, but no. You're right; I did choose _Hermione_ because, unlike you, she has always been there for me. We can be acquaintances, but not mates, for now at least. So, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Ronald."

Ronald? _Ronald? _How dare he call me Ronald. Only Granger and my mother call me that! He is the world's biggest prat, and he is right, we will not be mates!

* * *

Hermione's POV:

As I went to sleep that night, all I could think was how lucky I was to have found love in Harry Potter. He was my best friend of five years, my boyfriend for only five minutes. But I knew that I loved him, because I got that feeling in my stomach whenever I saw him. I heard fireworks when I kissed him. My knees buckled when he touched me. That's how I knew I loved Harry Potter.

* * *

**I don't think I mentioned that this is an AU. My first AU at that. Harry's parents are not dead, there was never a Voldemort because Slughorn was not stupid enough to tell him what Horcruxes were and Harry has a little sister (Tasha) so she is the only OC in this story for the time being. The rest all belong to JK Rowling. Tasha will be in the next chapter so until then :) Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Years Later

* * *

_

Hermione's POV:

My life was perfect: I had graduated top of my class from Hogwarts, I had three wonderful best friends and my boyfriend of three years was amazing! Everyday I thought of how lucky I was to have my life turn out just as I imagined it. I was getting ready to travel to Platform 9 and ¾ with Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Tasha Potter, who were all in their seventh and final year at the magical school. Harry was coming as well, to escort his younger sister to the train. I was in his old bed room in Godric's Hollow, where we spent the night. He was still sprawled across the bed, fast asleep. I decided to sneak downstairs to Lily before waking him up. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Lily and Tasha sitting at the table eating breakfast and chatting.

"Good morning Hermione. Sleep well?" Lily asked me as I sat down.

"Sleep well? Mum! This is Hermione and Harry we're talking about here!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Natasha Potter, you keep our mouth shut about your brother's personal life! So Hermione, _did _you sleep well?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Yes Mrs Potter. Thank you for asking, and thank you for having me over," I replied. I had a bite of my toast and decided it was time to wake up Harry. I tiptoed into the room, stepping over Harry's clothes and my books that had been spilled onto the floor. I hopped in beside him and stroked his cheek. "Harry?" I whispered softly into his ear. He groaned – he never was a morning person.

"I'm up," he said sleepily, although his eyes were still closed.

"Come on Harry, we have to bring Tasha to the train station."

"I'm coming." I decided on not wasting any more time trying to wake him up gently. I grabbed my wand, jumped on top of him and mentally said "_Aguamenti_." A gush of water burst out from the tip of my wand onto Harry. I laughed as he finally got up, soaking wet and shirtless.

"You're gonna pay for that Granger," he said staring at me.

"Oh I'm so scared!" I gasped mockingly at him. He lunged towards me and knocked me to the floor, with him on top of me. I laughed louder as he started tickling me. "Harry! Harry stop!" I said through my laughs of glee. We heard the door open and looked up to find Tasha standing at the dooray, arms folded and her messy auburn hair tied into a messy bun. Her bright green eyes (so like Harry's) glared at us. I suppose it was a strange sight; your older brother, topless and soaking wet, on top of your best friend, wearing said brother's shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, tickling her while she laughed very loud.

"Well, what _do _we have here?" she said in her best impression of Snape. She was smirking at us, with a twinkle of delight in her eyes.

"Get out of my room, Tasha!" Harry said standing up.

"You'd wanna put a top on Harry, you might catch a cold!" I let out a small laugh. Harry turned around to me and I mouthed "_sorry_", although I shared a smile with Tasha when his back was turned.

"And you'd wanna get out of my room before I have to drag you out! Come on Tasha!"

"Kids! We're leaving in the next half hour! Get moving!" We heard James shout up the stairs which made us all forget that Harry and Tasha were about to have an argument.

* * *

Harry's POV:

Man I loved my life! I had a perfect girlfriend, my family was healthy and happy and I had just been accepted to try out as Seeker for Puddlemere United! Life couldn't get any better!

"Harry?" I heard a soft knock on my door and walked over to it. I was half way getting dressed and was buttoning up my shirt. When I opened the door, I saw Hermione standing there in a pretty dress that reached her knee and hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was left natural.

"What?" she said, smiling.

"Nothing, I just realised how much I love you."

"You didn't know how much you loved me?" She was still smiling and trying to hold in a giggle.

"Of course I did." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "What I meant was, I just realised that I love you even more than yesterday." I kissed her softly on the lips. When we broke apart, she had a big smile on her face.

"You're so sweet." She gave me a hug and then looked back at me. "But we're in a rush. We're five minutes behind schedule and your mum is freaking out!"

"I better get a move on so. I still don't see why we can't just apparate." I buttoned up the rest of my shirt and grabbed my wand from my locker. I took Hermione's awaiting hand and we walked downstairs. Both my parents and Tasha were waiting for us in the front hall.

"Guys, do you have to act all lovey dovey right in front of me?" Tasha made a face and turned her back to us.

"Let's get moving!" My mum could be such a controlist. Everything needed to go to plan. Thank god it was for only one more year!

* * *

Tasha's POV:

I loved my brother, really I did. And Hermione was my best friend. But when they started acting like a couple in front of me, I hated it. Sometimes I wished that they never got together. But then I saw how happy Hermione made Harry. It made me realise how lucky they were to be in love with their best friend. I envied them for that at times. I always wanted a boyfriend, but I never seemed to find the right guy. Harry always scared them off by acting like the over protective older brother or else the boy would realise that they could have my other best friend Ginny Weasley, who was much prettier and smarter than me. Or maybe it was because I wasn't all that girly. I did play a lot of Quidditch – I was Chaser for the Gryffindor Team just like my dad was. And this year I had replaced Harry as captain. But I was also smart when it came to fashion and make up. I had Ginny to thank for that. My grades were good, thanks to Hermione. And Luna had helped me let out my creative side and let my imagination run wild. Sure, I may never find the perfect guy in school, but as I looked at Harry and Hermione that day, I realised that I wanted exactly what they had: love.

* * *

**I decided to do Tasha's POV so that you could get an insight into what she is like and what she wants in life. She was only meant to have a small part, but as I wrote about her, she started to grow on me so expect to see more of Tasha Potter. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ron's POV:

You could say that my life didn't turn out like I hoped. I lost my two best friends, my Mum never found a way to forgive me, my sister never spoke to me unless she was insulting me and I never had a girlfriend. You may think that I was unhappy, maybe even depressed. But I knew that someday Harry and Hermione would come back to me, and then my Mum would forgive me, and then Ginny would talk to me, and maybe I would find a girlfriend who would be "the one". Sure it would take time, a couple of months, maybe a few years. But I was going back to Hogwarts to repeat my final year, not just to get my grades back up, but also to learn who I really was. On the morning of September first, I woke up to the sound of Mum and Dad having a row. It had become a regular thing for them, ever since Fred and George moved out. I always wondered whether they would ever get over the fact that their kids were finally growing up. I got dressed quickly and ran down the twisted staircase. A horrible sight met my eyes.

* * *

Ginny's POV:

As far as I knew, I only had five brothers. The sixth red head was no longer related to me. I disinherited him three years ago when he said the "m" word to my best friend Hermione Granger. So when I saw him coming down the stairs on the first of September, I had to laugh. His face dropped when he saw who would be escorting us to the train.

"Good morning Ronald. Ready for another year of Hogwarts?" Mum was never right after the incident in his fifth year.

"What are _they _doing here?"

"The Potters have so kindly offered to bring you and Ginny to the platform. Tuck in your shirt, grab a slice of toast and get your trunk; you'll be leaving in five minutes. Ginny dear, kindly pass me the butter please." Everything went perfectly that morning!

* * *

Hermione's POV:

When Lily and James said we were bringing Ginny to the train, I didn't know that Ron would be coming too! I hadn't spoken to him in three years, only unless I was forced to by a Proffessor. I couldn't even look at him, never mind sit in a car with him for half an hour!

"Well, the car's outside and it looks as if everyone is ready so let's get going!" James said. We said goodbye to Mrs Weasley and went out to the back door. Harry grabbed my hand as we approached the car and I heard Ron groan behind us. The sound made me smile; I hadn't heard it so close in three years. I looked to Harry and saw that he was grinning too. We both started laughing when he caught my eye.

"What are you two laughing at?" We turned to see Tasha looking at us.

"Oh, nothing important," Harry said which made me laugh harder. I could feel Ron's angry stare, Tasha's questionable look and Ginny's brown eyes filling with delight. James and Lily weren't paying any attention to mine and Harry's laughing fit. All seven of us hopped into the car and James started the engine. I was sitting between Harry and Ginny. Tasha had a look of disgust on her face as she was forced to sit beside Ron. I don't think I laughed so much on my way to a train station.

* * *

Harry's POV:

We got to King's Cross station with fifteen minutes to spare. I don't know why Mum always made us rush. I watched as Weasley ran towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10, hoping to get away from us as fast as possible. I laughed. Hermione looked at me and asked me what I was laughing at. I just nodded towards where Weasley had disappeared ten seconds ago. She started laughing too. She took my hand and we casually walked through the wall and found ourselves standing on Platform 9 and ¾ with the bright red Hogwarts Express puffing smoke.

"Man, I wish we were going back. Even just for one more year," I said silently. Unfortunately, Hermione had heard.

"But then, we wouldn't be able to get away with kissing any where we wanted," she whispered in my ear before running over to Luna. I couldn't believe that Hermione Granger had transformed from my geeky best friend into my sexy girlfriend! And all in the space of three years! My thoughts were disrupted when I saw Weasley giving out to someone. I walked closer, hoping to help the innocent victim. When I was close enough I saw that it was Tasha! Poor Tasha, she never knew when to stop. As the protective brother that I am, I stepped in.

"Oi, Weasley! Leave my sister alone!"

"It's ok Harry, I can handle it." She had a scared look on her face and there was fear in her eyes.

"You obviously can't Tasha. Just get on the train, I'll sort Weasley out." She didn't need telling twice. She ran towards Mum and Dad, said goodbye and got on the train.

* * *

Tasha's POV:

I watched from the compartment window as Harry was just about to hit Ron Weasley. Thankfully Hermione stepped between the two boys before anyone noticed the fight that was about to break out. It wasn't that Ron did anything; it was the fact that he was pushing my limits. He kept asking me whether Harry and Hermione ever talk about him, and when I didn't answer, he started shouting at me, which made me shout back, which made him shout louder, which made Harry notice, which made him come over, which made me run into the train. All of that happened because I didn't answer the hypocrite's question. Ron had disappeared from the scene when I looked back and I saw Harry and Hermione fighting – not physically, Harry would never hit a girl. I felt slightly responsible for their argument. They never fought if they could help it. They were the perfect couple. After a few minutes of shouting and angry hand gestures, I saw Hermione walking back towards Luna and Ginny, and Harry to Mum and Dad (who were oblivious to everything that had gone on). I hopped off the train and jogged over to the three girls.

"What happened with Harry, Hermione?" I asked her. She started getting red in the face, not with embarrassment but with anger.

"Nothing, we just had a bit of a disagreement," she answered in an annoyed tone. I dropped the topic and walked over to my family to say a proper goodbye.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I hugged Luna, Ginny and Tasha goodbye and waved to them as the train started picking up speed. My smile faded when I felt Harry standing beside me, waving at his little sister.

"I'm sorry," he said, without looking at me. When the train went around the corner, he turned to me and took my hands in his. "I really am sorry, Hermione. I just got so angry at Weasley and then when you stopped me from hitting him, I got angry at you. I now know that that was wrong and I promise that it will never happen again." He looked me directly in the eyes. The look reminded me of the first time we said "I love you" to each other. It was filled with the same amount of affection and shyness as that day. I sighed and hugged him around the waist.

"I can't stay mad at you. I love you too much." He started laughing but tightened his squeeze around me. He kissed my forehead sweetly and we only broke apart when we were called by Lily.

"Come on you two, we have to get back in time for lunch." We smiled at each other and held hands while we apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**I know it was a bit soppy at the end, but I couldn't make Harry and Hermione break up. I was debating about whether or not I would let Ron back into the group in this chapter or not. Maybe at the Christmas chapter or something. R&R people :) Until next time **


End file.
